The present disclosure relates generally to data transfer systems, and in particular, to data transfer systems in aircraft.
A health and usage management system (HUMS) in an aircraft uses a data transfer system to gather information about extremities of the aircraft, such as a tail boom section of a rotorcraft. The main HUMS is located in the main fuselage of the aircraft where the power source is also located. Often, the HUMS data transfer system requires large amounts of wiring, wire hangers, and connectors to collect and send data from the extremity of the aircraft to the health and usage management system located in the main fuselage. A simpler and more efficient data transfer system is needed.